Secret Agent
by Young Phantom
Summary: Everyone has there secrets, and me and my two best friends Tucker and Danny tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. I have secrets that they don't know about, only to protect them. But now I must tell them in order to save the person I used to love. Wonder how Danny gonna react to that, since I love him, but he doesn't know. DxS and TxOCC.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has secrets, but my two best friends and I share all of them. My best friend, Danny Fenton, is half ghost and the town's hero Danny Phantom. My other best friend downloads illegal music. And me, well I'm in love with Danny, only Tucker knows that, and I'm rich, they both know that, but I have other secrets that even they don't know.

"Sam!" Tucker yelled at me and got me out of my daze.

"Yes Tucker." I said annoyed.

"Did you hear, there's a new student today, I hope she's hot." Tucker daydreamed, and I and Danny laughed. We were in Mr. Lancer's first period class, but we were early, so we were just talking.

"Yea Tucker, because you have the best chance at getting with her." Danny said sarcastically."

"Whatever man, at least when I like a girl, I make a move." Tucker shot back.

"Wait, what girl." I said. Did Danny like another girl?

"Um, no one, so Sam, I like your outfit." Danny changed the subject.

"Umm, thanks." I had on tight black leather pants, a purple tank top, and a black leather jacket. I had on my usually boots and purple earrings and necklace and nail polish.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Good morning class," Mr. Lancer said as he walked into the class. "We have a new student today, this is Amy Robinson." My heart stopped as soon as she walked in. What is she doing here, that bitch? She walked in the room; she had long brown straight hair and gray eyes with tan skin. She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink off the shoulder shirt that said "everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end" in black. I remember that shirt; I'm the one who gave it to her.

"So, Amy, what brings you to Amity Park?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"My father job got moved, and he needs something that he can only find here." She glanced at me.

"Well, how about you go sit behind Samantha Manson, Sam, raise your hand please." I did as I was told and slow raised my hand. She smiled and walked to the chair behind me, as some jocks looked at her butt and hooted.

She sat down behind me and Tucker was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, that's TF for to fine." He winked, and she laughed.

"Hi Tucker." She smiled.

"And these are my best friends Danny and Sam." He pointed at us.

"Hello Danny, and." She paused for a moment. "Sam."

"Hey." Danny smiled and waved.

"Hi." I said through my teeth. I can't act like we've known each other for years; we have to act like strangers around people.

"Now class, turn to page 38 in your history books." Lancer said.

During class, someone placed a note on my desk. Five buck says it's the bitch behind me.

_ Sam,_

_ I know you're really pissed off at me, and that's why I'm here. We need to talk, during lunch?_

_ Amy_

What did I tell you? I crumbled the note in my hand and put it in my jacket pocket. Then another note was placed in my desk.

_ Sam,_

_ Are you ok, you seem off, and what's up with you and Amy? Is there something we need to know?_

_ Danny_

I smiled at his concern, and wrote on the back on the note.

_ Danny,_

_ I'm fine, and there's no need to worry. Now stop passing notes to me and listen, you already have a C in this class._

_ Sam_

I placed it on his desk and I heard him laugh, so I smiled.

(Lunch time)

The trio, Danny, Tucker, and I, were all sitting at our usually table. Danny and I on one side, and Tucker on the other. Then I felt a bad vibe come behind Tucker.

"Hey, mine if I join you?" Amy asked with her perfect smile.

"Yes" I said.

"No" Tucker said. We said it at the same time.

"Um, ok." She said and sat down next to Tucker.

"So, how do you like Amity Park?" Danny asked as I picked at my food and glared at Amy, but she ignored me.

"Oh, I love it, I haven't been here in years." She said.

"You've been here before?" Tucker asked.

"Oh yes, I had a friend here, but she hates me now." She glanced and me, and I smiled at her correct answer.

"Oh, how could she hate you, your amazing?" Tucker flirted.

"Oh, maybe because you don't know her the way her friend does." I interrupted.

"Or maybe, if she would listen to me for two seconds and explain, she would forgive me." Amy shot back.

"Maybe there's nothing good you have to say!" I started getting up, so did she.

"Maybe I didn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice, and yours got someone killed!"

"Well maybe he's not dead!" everyone was silent at my table.

"What?" I felt tears in my eyes, but head them back.

"Jake is alive, and he told me to give you this." She reached in her bag and pulled out a black necklace with an angle wing and a note. I slowly took it and sat back down, and read the note.

_Hey angle, haven't seen you in a while. Just wanted to tell you that I'm alright, and to trust Amy, all isn't what it seems. I understand if you fell out of love with me too, but you're still my angle._

_ Jack._

Tears streamed down my face. It was the same necklace he was gonna give me before he, or I thought he, left us. I put on the necklace and I looked up at Amy.

"OK, we need to talk, but not here." I said and whipped the tears out of my eyes.

"I agree, but not here." She said and started to get up.

"Hold up, what's happening." Tucker said.

"And who's Jake." Danny said with jealousy.

"Come with us, we will explain at my house." I said and grabbed him arm.

"Wait, how can we trust Danny and Tucker, one of them is half ghost for crying out loud." Amy whispered.

"Wait, how the hell did you know that and who is Jake?" Danny asked.

"Jake is Sam ex-lover and I know that because of my job." Amy said.

"Wait what!" Tucker and Danny said in union.

"Ex- lover!?" Danny yelled whispered.

"Come on, we will tell you at my house, this place is to public." I said and dragged them out of the building. So the secrets will spill after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Question after question, that all I heard all the way to my house. Tucker had asked questions from "How do you know each other" to "Is she single". Danny was more like "Who's Jake" this and "Who's Jake" that. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was jealous.

We walked into my house, only to be stopped by Grandma, since my parents are out of town.

"Now, what do we have here, so sneaking around during school, well I-"her eyes landed on Amy.

"Holy shit, what the hell are you doing here?" she said with anger in her voice. That right, she knows about Amy, she used to be just like me, but she got old and retired.

"Gran, it's ok, Jake said to trust her, and if he said I can semi-trust her, then I can." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Wait, Jake, alive?" I can tell she is confused.

"Yes Gran, I will fill you in later, but we have to upstairs and fill Tucker and Danny on my who life." I kissed her on the cheek and we ran upstairs.

Amy was last in and shut the door.

"Ok, now tell us what this is about." Danny said.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"You may wanna take a seat, this may take a while. But Sam, please skip the mushy parts with you and Jake, I don't want to relive you telling me them. It's kind of gross and graphic." Amy said.

"Ok, one, I'm not about to talk about Jake like that in front of my two best _guy _friends, two, you _were_ my best friend that was a girl so I told you these things and you were happy to know, and three, I'm over Jake." I snapped.

"Wait, you're over Jake. Are you sick, because you don't sound like the Sam I know?"

"Well, I like someone else and you haven't seen me in over a year. We're all 16 and juniors now, we've changed"

"Wait, you like someone?" Danny asked with shock.

"Oh, did I say I liked someone, well- I- um" I was tough tied.

"She doesn't like anyone; she's in love with him!" Tucker shouted and I ran and kicked him on the leg.

"Shut up Tucker, I never said that." I hissed.

"So, who do you love, or like, or whatever." Danny asked.

You clueless, "Um, oh let's just get to the story, and get comfy." I said and sat on my bed, followed by Danny sitting by me. When he sat his hand landed on mine, and he quickly moved it. We both blushed.

"And FYI, I'm not letting this go." he whispered into my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine as his breath went into my ear.

"Well, you can't know who I like until you tell me who you like." I whispered back to him. I looked at his face and he had a mysterious look.

Tucker was in my computer chair and Amy was sitting in a bing bag chair

"Anyway, I guess I can start from the beginning, or around it. You see, there is a secret agency, but we hunt ghost. My Grandma was a part of it, both my parents were a part of it, until they had me a retired, and now I'm in it. I started training when I could walk. I meet Amy in the training classes. We both were born into this life and became best friends fast. We had our first mission when we were 13, where we meet Jake. All three of us were assigned to the same mission. After the mission Jake and I started dating. Last year all three of us had a mission against" I paused and looked up at them real quick before continuing. "Plasmius."

"Wait what!" Tucker and Danny yelled at the same time.

"SHH, don't interrupt, anyway. The mission went badly, Amy went against us and Vlad killed Jake, or so I thought. After that I was knocked out and when I woke up I was at headquarters." I finished and looked up at Amy.

"Your turn to clear your plate or I will attack you." I threaten.

"Ok, so, before the mission, Vlad found me and told me his plan. He told me that he needed Jake, but he didn't tell me why, he only told me that I would find out in the future or something. He told me that if I didn't go against you and Jake, then he would kill you." She said.

"How would he have killed me, I can take care of myself." I snapped.

"Because he said in the last fight you had with Phantom and Tucker, he shot you with a gun that inserted a device into you. He had a nob and said that he could shock you from level 1-5, the first one the least painful, and the fifth one could kill you. I didn't believe him at first, until he should me a video of you at Danny's house with Danny and Tucker, since he has camera everywhere, and he turned the nob to the first level and you jumped and touched your arm, saying it felt like something shocked you. So I believed him. He said that it would leave your body in time, but not soon enough. So I did what I had to do. I have been working for Vlad for the past year, that's where I've been. I talk to Jake and make sure he's ok every day. When I found out that the device was out of your body I told Jake, he told me to give that stuff to you and if I did you should listen. So I ran away and came to find you so we can break Jake out of that damn prison." She explained.

"So, he wants us to break him out?" I asked.

"Well, he told me that he wanted you to know that he wanted you to know that he's alive. He doesn't want us to go back for him because he doesn't want us to get hurt." She said.

"Da fuck, we're going after him." I stood up.

"I knew you would say that." Amy stood up as well.

"And we're going with you." Danny said as he and Tucker stood up.

"I can't ask you guy to do that." I said.

"You don't have to, because we're coming by choice" Tucker said

"Yea, if this Jake guy is important to you, then he's important to me. Plus, Tucker and flirt with Amy more." He said.

"And you can flirt with Sam and meet her ex who has done stuff with her that you wish you could do and only dream about." Tucker snapped back.

"OHHHHHHHHHH" Amy said in the background and I hit her on the arm.

"Tucker, you know me and Sam are just friends, so shut up." He snapped back.

"Hey guys, let's stop this now before this gets too far." I got between them.

"Yea guys, seeing that you're both right." Amy said.

"Amy, shut up, you just meet them two hours ago, you don't know them and you don't know me!" I yelled at her and walked to her.

"Sam, I know you, you just won't admit it!" she yelled back.

"Hey guy, let's stop this before it gets out of hand." Danny stepped in-between us.

"Whatever, we need to focus on getting Jake out of Vlad's hands." Sam said and walked to her closet.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"There a lot of things you didn't know about me, and this is one of them." I moved all my clothes out the way and reviled a hand scanner. I placed my hand on it and it scanned my hand.

"Hello Sam Manson, please enter your password." The computer voice said and a keyboard came out of the wall.

"Hey Sam, you change your password from Sam Jackson." Amy said behind me.

"Who's Jackson?" Danny said.

"It's Jakes last name." Amy respond, and Danny frowned.

"I changed it." I yelled back and covered the keyboard so they wouldn't see me type it in.

_ Sam Fenton_

"Password correct." The computer said and my closet wall moved to the right reviling the room.

"Well, here's my secret room." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh." Danny said.

"My." Tucker said.

"Gosh." They both said at the same time.

"Welcome to my secret room, or lair. Built to hold all my weapons, agent gear, mission and training clothes, training area, etc." I said with my arms wide open as they enter my "lair", at least, that's what I call it.

My lair was very big; the walls were sliver, as were the hard floors. Every area was something different; I had a training room in the very back, changing rooms and a huge closet, a desk, a mirror, and more.

"What is this?!" Amy yelled, we all turned around and I laughed when I saw what she was pointing at. I have many dart boards in my lair; I have a clear area just for it. I put pictures on each one. She was pointing at the very first one, with her picture and three darts in her head.

"Oh, that. Well, you're not the only picture on my wall of people I hate. See, there's Paulina, Dash, Valerie, Vlad, the whole cheer team, the whole football team, Star, Kwan, and every ghost me and the Phantom Team have fought." I said pointing at each picture as I said it.

"Wow, do you have a shrine for Jake or Danny in the 'People I Love' room?" she smirked.

"Neither, cause that stupid and starker-ish, I'm not Paulina, which is number 3 on the wall." I snapped back.

"Wait, so these people are in order?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, and you see those five blank ones in the very back?" I asked and they nodded.

"Well, those are if I get really pissed off at you, Danny, or anyone else that's not on the hate wall." I smirked.

"So how many times have I been shot at?" Danny asked.

"I lost track after 15." I frowned, and so did he.

"I haven't gotten you made that many times, have I?" He had a guilty look on his face.

"Danny, sometimes you and Tucker piss me off without even knowing it." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Well, next time tell me when you're piss at me, so we can talk about it instead, ok?"

"Ok." We smiled at each other.

"Well, I don't want to break this little love fest, but we need a plan." Amy said.

"Of course, let's go sit at the planning table." I guided them to the table.

"There's a planning table too, wow." I heard Tucker whisper to Danny.

We all set down at the sliver rectangle table with sliver chairs, I sat in the head seat, with Danny to my right and Tucker to my left and Amy to Tuckers left.

"I remember making plans here with you and Jake, in the good old days." Amy smiled.

"Yea, when the days were good, anyway, where is Vlad keeping Jake?" I asked.

"I'm not sure; when I escaped I befriend one of his servants, Michael. He play's poker at the 'Amity Park Casino' every Friday and Saturday. Today's Friday, so he will be there around 11, we can go and talk to him about the location." Amy said.

"Ok, but how will we get in?" Tucker asked Amy and she started to laugh.

"Honey, you got two sexy 16 year old female agents, we can do almost anything." She leaned on Tucker's shoulder.

"What she means is she has a cousin that works there and can get us in." I reassured them.

"Yea, but we're going to a casino, which means we have to look 21. So Sam, you know your disguise for when we usually go into clubs and casino?" Amy turned to me.

"A Sluty dress and a wig, and you?" I asked.

"Same." She smiled.

"Wait, sluty dress?" Danny asked will an angry look.

"Oh, you know, short and boys look at kind of dress." Amy smirked.

"Trust me Danny, I will choose the longest short dress I have." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, remember last time when it was just you and I and that guy almost forced you to have sex. Good thing you're a bad ass fighter." Amy reminded me. "WHAT!" Danny jumped up.

"Nice Amy, nice." I put my head down on the table.

"Ok, so Tucker and Danny and wear your dad's old suits, and I can use one of your dresses." Amy said.

I lifted my head, Danny was sitting back down. "Fine, I will go get you guys clothes. I have four bathrooms and changing rooms. Amy will tell you wear." I said and got up to get there stuff.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP

"Ok guys, hurry up!" I heard Amy yell outside. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I had a black short leather tight dress with black high heels and a white bob wig. On my leg under the dress I had a black strap to but small weapons in and a black purse.

I walked out to see everyone was waiting for me. Danny and Tucker were both wearing suits, but Danny's was black and Tucker's was dark blue. Amy was wearing my dark purple short V-neck dress that crosses in the back. Also, a black bob wig.

When I walked out the changing room Danny's mouth dropped. I laughed and walked up to him and closed his mouth.

"Wow, y-you look, wow." He rubbed the back of his head, I grabbed his hand that was behind his hand and pulled it back down and got close to him.

"You don't look that bad yourself." I smiled and let go of his hand and walked to Amy.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We will go over it in the car." She responded and we all walked out of my closet and back into my room.

"Wait, what car?" Tucker asked.

"Sam, they don't know about Black Panther?" Amy asked me.

"Who's Black Panther?" Danny asked.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DP "This is Black Panther." I presented my black Chevy Cruze convertible. Tucker and Danny were drooling over it.

"Hop in; I'm sitting in the driver's seat!" I yelled and got in the car.

"I call shot gun!" yelled Danny as he hoped into the car.

"Of course he wants to sit by Sam." Tucker whispered to Amy, and she giggled, I glared.

"Strap in everybody." I told them. I pressed the bottom that supposed to start the car, but when I pressed it the cup holders flipped over and a hand scanner was there instead. I placed my hand on it.

"Welcome Sam Manson, please enter your password." The car said in a computer voice.

"Wow, this car is amazing." Tucker said in amazing.

I covered the keyboard by the hand scanner, this time the keyboard was only numbers. And I typed in the password, Danny's birthday.

_0917_

"Password correct" the car said. "Please type in location into GPS."

I typed in the location and the car started driving on its own. I pushed a bottom and Danny and my chair turned around and the back of my chair looked like the front and a hologram of a woman showed up driving.

"Black Panther, I love you." Tucker said and hugged his arm rest.

"Anyway, here's the plan. After Jim, my cousin, let's us in, we will separate." She went in her purse and pulled out a picture of a man in his twenty's with blond hair and green eyes and tan skin. "This is Michael, when you see him contact Sam or me, he knows us. Whoever nearest will confront him. Sam and I know what to do when we find him, right?" I nodded.

"Act causal." I pulled out three cards from my purse. "Here's your ID's, just in case."

"These are really good." Danny said and I blushed.

"Thanks, I got a few skills." I said back.

"We have reached our location" the car said.

"Ok, you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said at the same time and I smiled.


End file.
